One Cold Autumn Day in a Universe Far, Far Away
by ravens rising
Summary: In which Shunsui is love struck, and nobody can resist Ukitake's eyes. Alternate Universe, Shunsui/Ukitake.
1. One Cold Autumn Day

Title: One Cold Autumn Day In A Universe Far, Far Away  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13… really, it's mostly fluff, though. XD  
Warnings: boy kissing?  
Word Count: 1,742  
Characters: Ukitake, Shunsui, Yoruichi, Kaien, mention of Ichigo, Renji  
Pairing: Ukitake/Shunsui, mention of Ichigo/Renji  
Notes: This is mostly just a fluffly, random AU with possible OOCness that I wrote to recover from the ANGSTANGSTANGST!!!! of my current RP with cmc42. It was also written really quickly. You can see this in the middle section. *facepalm* xD I wanted to get it in on time. Meh. Hope you like it anyway. XD Written for the 'fall' prompt.  
Notes 2: This takes place in a universe where they're both about 20ish. Shunsui is a budding author at a very young age, and Ukitake inherited a bookstore from his dad when he died prematurely. ^_^;; so they're still young and hormonal, LOL.

-

The day was normal for late autumn. The temperature was relatively cold, but not too cold, and the air was windy and dry.

_Fitting_, Shunsui thought to himself, _for my mood_. He scowled at the papers and poked them with his pen. He was not one to get writers' block; usually the flowery sentences and overdramatic speeches came to him as easy as breathing.

And really, they still did. Yet, they all morphed into tributes to dazzling green eyes you could drown in, and white, flowing tresses… and he couldn't publish a book like that! _Way to be obvious about your stupid fucking infatuation with your best friend!_ He growled to himself.

He tossed his pen on the floor and glared at Yoruichi. "This is all your fault." She was the one who had introduced them in the first place. He still wasn't sure whether to thank her profusely or curse her.

The woman looked up in surprise. "Me? I didn't do anything this time; I swear!"

"Hmpf." He slouched further down in his big chair and pulled his hat over his eyes.

He didn't see Yoruichi looking at him with concern.

-

"Jyuu-kuuun!" He heard faintly, and was not surprised when the door to the shop burst open, and a human whirlwind spun in.

The young bookstore owner looked up from his book, completely unfazed. He had a lot of extremely odd customers. He routinely ignored his employees Ichigo and Renji's shouting and tussling (and often, the resulting make-out sessions). "Yoruichi-chan." He acknowledged, smiling genially.

The woman bounced over and poked him in the arm. "Tell Kaien to take over the shop for the afternoon."

Ukitake regarded her with surprise. "Why? I'm not getting involved in another one of your harebrained schemes…" He trailed off suspiciously.

But Yoruichi shook her head, looking unusually serious. "Nope. You're going to go prod at Shunsui."

"Shunsui? What'd he do this time?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "He was not smiling. He was looking _irritated_ and _depressed_. It was weeeeird." She informed him. Ukitake sat up at that, worry and alarm filtering through his expression. "Kaien can handle the shop. Go find out what's wrong."

Ukitake nodded and stood up. "Thank you." He said, and then called out, "Kaien!"

The black haired man appeared in the doorway to the stock room. "Yes, Ukitake-san?" He answered respectfully.

"I need you to take over the shop for the afternoon. Can you do that for me?" He asked with an anxious face. Yoruichi snorted inwardly. Like Kaien was ever going to refuse his idol, especially when he had that face on. Then again, Ukitake had no idea of his charisma. And that was, well, a large part of that charisma. It was cute, really.

"Of course, Ukitake-san!" Kaien responded immediately.

"Thank you!" Ukitake beamed at him and hurried out of the shop. Yoruichi watched him go and thought, _if anyone can get Shunsui-kun out of that funk, it's you, my friend._

-

"Hello, sleepyhead." Came a voice, and his hat disappeared out of his vision and was replaced with the grinning face of Ukitake Jyuushirou. Much as he loved his hat, this view was infinitely better.

"Jyuushirou!" He said in surprise, and sat up. "What're you doing here?"

Ukitake settled on the arm of the chair, placing Shunsui's hat on his own head. "I gave the shop to Kaien for the afternoon."

Which was a nice answer, but it didn't answer the question. Shunsui eyed him suspiciously and contemplated. "Yoruichi was a tattletale, wasn't she?" He asked, sulking. He couldn't very well tell Ukitake what was bothering him, so this was rather pointless.

He snuck a glance at Ukitake and amended his thoughts. Definitely not pointless, if he got to spend an afternoon with Ukitake.

"Well, yes." Ukitake admitted slightly guiltily.

"You shouldn't have come." Shunsui said, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"Yoruichi-chan didn't think so." Ukitake replied, slightly chiding. He knew Shunsui was lying. Ukitake reached up and placed a hand on his hair.

Shunsui hoped that he wasn't blushing.

"Of course I had to come. You're my best friend." His friend added with worried eyes. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to… I just want to cheer you up."

Shunsui coughed slightly and looked away. "Thank you…" Even after a year or two of being good friends with the other man, he still wasn't quite used to it. Before Ukitake, he hadn't had that many friends who truly knew him and cared about him.

Ukitake tugged on his ponytail playfully. "C'mon. Let's go out. You never like being cooped up inside anyway." He said, transferring the hat back. He slid off the edge of the chair, and offered Shunsui a hand. Shunsui clasped it and pulled himself up. He resisted the urge instead to pull Ukitake down towards him.

"Okay." He agreed cheerfully, and dragged his friend into the other room, his mood already improved. Ukitake laughed behind him helplessly.

Shunsui glanced out the window at the cold day, and then back at Ukitake in the thin shirt he used for working indoors. He 'tsk'ed, and yanked Ukitake over to the closet.

"Shunsui, what're you?…" He trailed off as Shunsui pulled a scarf and jacket out. "You're a worrywart."

Shunsui smiled winningly at him. "But you said you wanted to cheer me up! I'm going to be very sad if you get ill!" Ukitake rolled his eyes and submitted reluctantly. Shunsui beamed.

-

That day was one of the best days of Shunsui Kyouraku's life. They walked around his neighborhood for a little while, and then they went into town. They did some window-shopping, and some actual shopping. Ukitake bought lots of candy, and Shunsui bought a new particularly outrageous flowery shirt. Ukitake laughed at him, and Shunsui then forced him to wear it.

(_"That… that's a very… interesting shirt you've got there, my friend."_)

"Are you insulting my shirt?!"

"M-me? I-insulting your clothing choices? Never!"

"Stop laughing, you! I'll have you know that my clothing judgment is impeccable!"

"It… certainly… fits your personality!"

"Ahaha, that's it! A change of wardrobe is what you need, you stick-in-the-mud!"

"Wh-what are you doing? Stop, stop it! Let go! I like my clothes just as they are! Aha! Stop!"

Once evening came along, Ukitake treated him to dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. They sold the best sake there, and Ukitake filled himself up with deserts. Shunsui mocked him on his third dish, and Ukitake shoved cake in his mouth.

(_"You sure are hungry, there, aren't yah, handsome?"_)

"Shut up. I'll have you know these are some of the best cakes I've had in months!"

"Uh-huuuh."

"They are!"

"Uh-huh… mpffft!"

"See?"

-

They stood on Shunsui's front steps. Ukitake fiddled with his scarf and looked slightly nervous.

Shunsui was having surreal end of a date-like vibes. _Stop it, Shunsui Kyouraku! He was just trying to make you feel better! Stop looking for things that aren't there!_

Ukitake looked up at him. "Well, I guess I should go… I just hope that I did manage to cheer you up, some, at least." His eyes were doing that wide, concerned thing again, and it warmed Shunsui's heart.

"Don't give me that face, you." He said, ruffling his hair. Ukitake blushed bright red. "Of course you did. You always manage to do that." He admitted.

"Th-that's good." Ukitake stammered, reddening further, but looking extremely flattered.

Maybe it was because his friend looked freaking adorable when he was blushing, or maybe it was the date vibes, but despite his best laid plans, Shunsui found himself leaning over and pressing his lips against Ukitake's. He could feel Ukitake freeze in surprise, and he pulled back immediately, cursing himself vehemently inside his head. _What did you just do, idiot?!_

His friend was staring at him in utter amazement, and Shunsui found himself flushing miserably. "I… uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't… oh damn." He stammered, turning away and desperately fiddled with the lock. _Dammit, why won't the stupid key go in!_

But then a warm hand settled over his, preventing him from opening the door. Cringing, he turned to face Ukitake. But to his surprise, he did not find what he expected. Ukitake was staring up at him with large, hopeful eyes. "Shunsui?…"

Shunsui blinked at him in confusion. Was he reading this wrong? But he found a hand moving up to touch Ukitake's face, and his friend leaned into the contact. Shunsui's heart soared. He wasn't reading this wrong. The keys clattered to the floor as he moved his other hand to cup Ukitake's chin, but he barely noticed.

Ukitake was beaming at him, pleasure and excitement in his eyes, and there was no way Shunsui could resist that, even for a second. He pulled Ukitake forward, intent on giving him a real kiss this time. His friend kissed back quite enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around him.

"Jyuu… shirou…" He gasped, and Ukitake pushed himself closer, insinuating a leg in between Shunsui's and pressing him firmly up against the door. Shunsui almost groaned at the touch. They broke away for air, and Shunsui tangled fingers in his hair. That glorious, soft, almost feathery to the touch, white hair that he had yearned to bury his fingers since they'd met; he had had to content himself with fond hair ruffles thus far.

Ukitake still had that goofy look of excitement on his face, and Shunsui was pretty sure he didn't look much better. "Shunsui…" Ukitake murmured, leaning forward and kissing him again briefly. "I didn't think you wanted me this way…"

"Are you kidding?" Shunsui replied, trailing kisses down Ukitake's neck. Ukitake made a breathless little sound and tilted his head eagerly. "You're all I've been able to think about for _months_…"

Shunsui could feel his friend shiver slightly at his words. "I love you." Ukitake said softly, almost fearfully. The dark haired man's eyes widened, and he felt glorious heat flow through his body. That was far, far more than he had ever hoped for. He pulled back and met Ukitake's hesitant eyes.

"I fall in love with you everyday." He said honestly, touching Ukitake's face gently. His eyes lit up, and they beamed at each other. Shunsui brought him in for another kiss.

_Both of them had completely forgotten that they were still outside, and they only realized it when, well, things got_ serious. _;)_


	2. Work? What Work?

Title: Work? What Work?  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 312  
Warnings: boys making out?  
Characters: Renji, Ichigo, Ukitake, Shunsui  
Pairings: Renji/Ichigo, Ukitake/Shunsui  
Note: This was written for spikykun because she's awesome. ILU. It's really short and really rough and AHH my first time writing real RenIchi and uhhh I hope it's okay. ^_^;; It's a companion drabble to One Cold Autumn Day in a Universe Far, Far Away.

"You're late, idiot." Renji said, looking up and fixing the new arrival with a glare.

Ichigo huffed at him, and rounded the dark, wooden desk. "Well, I'm _sorry_ that _some people_ don't have an _insane_ father who tries to beat them up every morning!"

"Che. Not my fault you're too weak to beat him."

"What was that?!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing at his arm. Renji twisted out of the way, only to be blocked on the opposite side by Ichigo's other arm. Ichigo shoved him up against the front desk, his angry eyes glittering inches from Renji's face. Yum, Renji thought.

"Hey." Renji murmured, his voice husky. Ichigo blinked, some of the anger draining out of his eyes.

"Manipulative bastard." Ichigo sulked, lowering his head and grazing his teeth none too gently against Renji's tanned neck. His boyfriend let out a sound that was somewhere between a hiss and a gasp. Ichigo smirked and set to work tracing the tattoos with his tongue.

-

It was Shunsui's movement that alerted him, not the act itself. He was much more conscious of his new lover's movements than he was his employees'. He glanced over and saw that Shunsui was staring at… Ichigo and Renji making out against the checkout counter. He sighed. "Not _again_."

Shunsui twisted around and looked at him, a strange look in his eyes. Knowing far too well the usual disastrous outcomes that resulted from Shunsui getting strange looks in his eyes, Ukitake regarded him warily. "They do this often?" Shunsui asked.

Ukitake rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh _really_." Shunsui drawled, sliding out of his chair. He glided toward Ukitake, looking predatory and far too pleased with himself. Ukitake definitely recognized the look in his eyes _now_.

"Sh-Shunsui! I'm worki- mpft!" Shunsui silenced his feeble protests by shoving him up against a bookcase and kissing him thoroughly.

(Ukitake didn't really mind.)


End file.
